Vidas trocadas por um instante
by pscaroline
Summary: completa Conta a histórias deCarol e suas migas q vão parar no Santuario de Athena e aconteces muitas coisas interessentes, e após a morte de Carol a neta dela encontra uns objetos valiosos e acontece algo que digamos repetitivo q se passa de geração


**Vidas trocadas por um instante**

Eu não acreditava naquilo que estava diante dos meus olhos. Parecia que eu estava sonhand, nós estavamos na Grécia antiga precisamente no Sanitário de Athena, ops digo Santuario, francamente só podia ser sonho a Ariele erá o Mú,a Mônicao Shura,a Camila era o Doko, a Milene o Kanon e eu o Kamus!

Estávamos todas sem entender nada (p/variar), Ariele como sempre alegre, afobada, diz debochando de Mila:

- EEEEEEE Mila poruqe tu tinhas que ser o libra? DOKUUUUUUUUUUU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

- Não tenho Culpa, mas antes ser o DOKU do que ser o chifrudinho da turma, Ariele cai na real olha o tamanho desses chifres, primeiro olhe a sua galhada para depois vim falar de mim ok?

Do nada aparece um cara que tem cabelos longos (bota longo nisso), sedosos(q inveja), brilhantes (usou purpurina só pode) na cor azul petróleo (sem comentario certo?), aparentando ter uns 28aninhos de idade (a fala sério pessoal eu acho que já ta nacara quem q é né? Agora precisa descobrir qual dos dois é XD)e vai em direção a kanon/milene e diz:

- O Senhor Kanon para sua devida informação hoje é o seu dia de proteger a casa de gemeos!

Todas com uma cara de "ei quem é esse cara?". Camila a Mais corajosa de todas pergunta para o individuo:

- Mas meu senho quem és Tu?

- Senhor? Quem sou eu? Doko quem diria em um cara de "apenas" 243 aninhos de idade tem bom humor! E eu qem sou o senhor?- Começa a rir

Após conseguir conter o ataque de risadas consegue formular uma pergunta para a minha pessoa (no caso eu seria o Kamus viu):

- E ai kamus Como vai?

Sabe quando você ta se borrando de medo adicionando uma dose de idiotice/lokura e fala sem pensar direito? Eu foi tentar formular um resposta adequado só que como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas saiu isso:

- balaleou? - o pobre coitado, condenado a nos aturar pergunta desentendido

- Que? - E logo que pronunciou aquela palavra ariele retrucou ( sabe aquelas brincadeira de mal gosto ? é essas mesma)

- JÔ! Queijo! O Moço esquisito retardado quem é você?

O Homem surpresos pela atitude do Mú/Ariele Pensa para si própio:

"Xi! Será que o Mú tá de mal humor hojê? Ou será que é muita convivencia com o Mascara?"- depois dessebreve prensamente inutil e fala:

-Sou Saga de Gêmeos, Cavaleiro de (ch)Athena! Guardião da 3ª casa zodiacal e... ( sendo interrompido)

- Tem como fazer um resumo? - pergunta Carol/Kamus

- Ok! Eu sou saga e esse ai...- Aponta para Milene/Kanon - è o meu irmão gêmeo... Kanon o Dragão Marinho!

Como "eu" sou um poço de sensibilidade humana Não me aguento, claro eu inha que falar alguma coisa né! E Então Falei em deboche:

- Vai Milene Vai, ri agora antes eu serum Monumento de gelo ambulante sem um pingo de sentimentos humanos do que ser literalmente um DRAGÃO e por cima Marinho hahahahahaha!

Saga com uma baita cara de " esse cara ai não pode ser o Kamus nem aquie nem na China!"e diz novamente a mim:

-Kamus você está bem ? Está com febre? Um dos Escorpiões do Milo o picou? Rápido gente chamem um médico, um picquiatra ou qualquer coisa do gênero!E mais uma coisa kamus que garota é essa que você acabou de falar?

Como eu sei lidar muito bem com essas situações de ataque stérico entrei no jogo e não sai o que tava dizendo alias quando eu sei né?:

-Ba! EUSOUACAROL!essassãoarielkemilenecamilaemonica! Entendeu?

-Pra falar a verdade Nãpo entendi porcaria nenhuma Kamus!

Repirei fundo o maximo que pudia enxer os meus pulmoes , tentei me acalmar e falei lentamente (tipo quando se fala com a porto ouseja falando sosinho):

- Saga eu Sou a Carol, A Ariele é a pessoinha que tu Chamas de Mú, Kanon é a Milene, o Shura é a Mônica e o nosso querido Jovem de 243 anosd de idade é a Mila!

- kamus seu estado é grave vamos levalo imediatamente à enfermaria! QUe doença que será essas? Chegou Até tirar o Kamus do seu juiso perfeito!

Finalmente Monica/Shura se rebela:

- Ei meu caro Saga ce não conhece essa doença?

- Não! QUe tipo de doença é?

- è a Sindrome do Kamismo!

Começa a chover... Saga fala autoritário (que nem um velho ranzinza):

- Acho melhor vocês voltarem para suas casa hein!- Eu na mal cara de pal repondo:

-Atá clamo! mas uma perguntinha básica onde que nos moramos?

O Brutamonte de cabelos lindos estranhou pois digamos assim que o verdadeiro Kamus não era doido retardado que estqva agora né!e então como a Monica foi a unica restante que aparentava ter um pouco de juiso Saga diz a ela/ele:

-o Caprica tu es o unico que sobrou com um pingo de sanidade humana então a use para algo prestativo leve esses cavaleiros para suas casas!

- MAs ...-tentou Argumentar

- Anda! Vai lgo Caprica!

Então fomos procurar essas casas de baixo da chuva (molhada p/variar). Quando finalmente as encontramos a chuva já estava mais forte (chovendo canivete) , entramos na casa de aries que é a primeira, Toura é a segundae a terceira gêmeos onde fica Kanon/Milene! E assim por em diante, começamos a subir as escadas (caramba pq não colocaram um elevador? Bem acho que na epoca não isitia isso não é?), quando chegamos na casa de virgem lá estava o seu guardião, ele era loiro (barbie do paraguai), cabelos longos (como de costume), tipo assim a cara dele falava assim "Hoje tô com uma coisa de ressaca e to caindo, então por favor nao me encomodem ok?". Mas pelo inesperado ele estava com os olhos fechados (Típico de quem é "não me toque") mas mesmo assim ainda restava a audição né? E como ele não é surdo escutava tudo o que nossas pessoas diziam, como Shaka de virgem já estava de saco cheio de ficar boiando fala:

-Kamus, Shura, Mú, Kanon, Doko! Perai Doko? Mas quem diria que esse velho sairia lá dos cinco picos antigos para vir até aqui!- Deu um breve sorriso. Como Camila esta "muito" calma fala agrecivamente para a Barbie:

- A Não essa Barbie falcificada tem que me chamar de Doko? Porque não me chamam de Mila? è mais bonitinho! E em 2º lugar eu Camila Nunes não tenho 243 anos não eu tenho apenas 11 ok? Entendido? OU preciso desenhar para tu entender?

- Doko hoje o Saga tinha rasão você está bem humorado!

Sabe mesmo com essa tentativa inutil de convencer que nós não eramos essas tais pessoas que ele alegavam que nos eramos, ou seja isso foi totalmente inutil! (fiquei até desanimada ¬¬)

Quando estavamos na 11ª casa (aquário) sentiumos um frio, que é capaz fazer o sangue coagular dentro do nosso corpo e conselho de amiga isso consertesa não foi uma esperiencia que gostaria de repetir, a casa estava toda congelada, e decorada com tons de azul! (já disse que detesto azul?)e bem escorregadia, e nela se encontrava um homem/mulher chamado Afrodite que era o guardião da 12ªcasa (peixes), ele estava com um sorriso enorme naqueilo que tem coiragem de chamar de cara ( pra falar a verdade eu morro de inveja daquela pele, tão pálida, macia, sem podos, sem sardas, ou seja perfeita), Dite anda em direção a Mú/Ariele e fala com uma cara de " ai amiguxos por favore eu quero fofocar":

- Múzinho do meu coração! Cade o meu CD que tu me prometeste? - faz carinha de cachorrinho largado( ou seria peixinho afobado?). E ariele que sabe é muuuuuuuuuuuuito educada responde de supetão

- Seu sei lá o que dite olha qui eu nãoi faço idéia do que vós mis cê fala (esse tipo de linguagem era la do tempoda Chica da Silva) E Não estou nem um pouco entereçada em saber! E tenho raiva de quem sabe!

Afridite totalmente surpreso (tipo quem não ta sabendo da liquidação de um shooping) diz:

- Nosa Mú o que aconteceu? VOcê está... muito agitado!

Eu como sou um poço de paciencia já estava perdendo as estribeiras e começo a berrar feito uma loka, retarda:

- MEU CARO DITE NÓS ESTAVAMOS QUIETINHAS NO NOSSO CANTINHO DOS EXCLUIDOS E DERREPENTE BAN ESTAVAMOS NA GRÉCIA! COMO VOCE SE SENTIRIA SE DO NADA VOCÊ ESTIVESSE EM SÃO PAULO? nOSSA EU TO ME SEGURANDO PARA NÃO FALAR AS "PALAVRINHAS" PROIBIDAS PARA MENORES (TIPO ASSIM PALAVROES)

Afrodite começa a rir de mim (que saco ¬¬)! De posi de um baita quebra barraco que tivemos entre a gente... eu acordei e percebi que era apenas um sonho! (apenas um sonho?) que reunia todas as minhas amigas e um animê japones que eu amo muito . MAs como todos sabem eu senpre me levanto para tomas agua quando volto para o meu quarto eu encontro em cima da minha cabeceira algo digamos muito entereçante... era uma adaga de ouro maciço junto com um coração esculpido no gelo e assinado com o nome de Kamus. E no meu couxão eu encontrei uma carta com um aroma de rosasq dizias essas palavras:

" Querida agora sim eu acredito em vocô os meus amiguxos aqui contaram que vocês ai fizeram uma troca de corpos entçao por favor me desculpem não ter acreditado em voces, e você está vendo esse coração de gelo? Foi o Kamus quem fez para ti e ele ainda não consegue acreditar como voces conseguem viver desse geito... estudando...limpando casa...levando bronca... e tudo mais... e alias todos nós aqui mandamos beijos e abraçospara todas e pedimos desculpas assinado: Cavaleiros de ouro"

No dia seguinte eu fui para a escola e comentei esse sonho doido que esatamente não fora um sonho com minhas amigas e todas respnderam:

- Sério eu tambem tive um sonho que nem um seu!

Minutos de silencios se formou entre nos, mas logo foi quebrado com nossas risadas...

Nesse dia era sexta feira dia de redação, e sabe a professora me chamou para ler a minha redação e adivinha q nota eu tirei? 10! E eu contei a história de garotas que troccaram de corpos com outras pessoas por assidentes, e passaram muitas dificuldades, e no final pensavam que era um mero sonho mas não tinha uma que sabia que tudo aquilo fora real a Caroline- Chan, pois ela guardou aquela carta junto com o punhal mais o coração de gelo até o resto de sua vida, e seus pertences foram passados para sua neta, que essa por um caso encontra essas reliquias guardadas em um pequeno baú, e aquele coração de gelo ainda continuava intacto , e uma forte luz a enconbriu e assim a professia se repetiu.


End file.
